


Just Say Yes

by rachel6141997



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel6141997/pseuds/rachel6141997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily has finally fallen in love with James- but is she too late?</p><p>James has given up. No, he still loves her- how could he not?- but he has given up.</p><p>Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice, Mary, and Marlene can't believe how BLIND James and Lily are...and so they take things into their own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> This first part is very short- I just wanted to get the groundwork done. Hopefully, I will be more faithful with this one than with others- I really am terrible at anything serial.
> 
> But this whole work shouldn't end up long at all, although I can't be sure.
> 
> I might end up using flashback to tell how Lily falls for him, but this is mostly just how they get over their stubbornness.
> 
> Enjoy... :)

**One year ago- The Beginning of 6th Year**

*****JP*****

**  
**"NO!" She screamed at him, green eyes flashing, her face almost as red as her hair. "For the last time, Potter, you arrogant toerag, I will NEVER say yes. And if you ask me ONE more time, I swear, I will hex you into the next millenium." James stared back at Lily Evans. He had been about to draw breath to argue, but her words had hit him like a bludger. For the first time, he looked into her eyes, which were filled with furious tears, and realized, _She really means it. She really can't stand me._ He swallowed, and stepped back.

"Do you really want me to stop asking? Becuase if you do, I will," he said softly, into the sudden silence. He didn't need to look to know that every face in the common room was stunned- not because of what she had said-only he was surpised by that- but because of what he had said. Lily looked floored.

 

"What?" she asked, staring at him.

"If you really want me to stop asking, I will," he repeated, forcing the words out, though they caught painfully in his throat. SHe stared at him for another minute.

At last, almost wonderingly, "You finally get it. Yes, Potter, I want you to stop asking me out. It's just pointless." His stomach clenched, and he nodded dumbly, and left the room, pounding up the stairs to his dorm, where he flopped on his bed. He felt like crying, but he wouldn't. From this day on, he was officially over Evans.

 

*****LE*****

**  
**Lily stared after Potter, her mouth slightly open. She shut it quickly, and glared around the room, which was filled with her housemates, all looking at her incredulously.

"Go, on! Show's over, children. Get back to your buisiness before I give you detention." She really shouldn't abuse her power- or even threaten to do so- she knew, but she was pissed. SHe stalked up to her own room, slammed the door behind her, and growled angrily. Damn him! Damn him for being such a  _prat_ , that he finally gets it, and then makes her feel all  _guilty_ about it. It was the look in his eyes when she had screamed at him that got to her. He had looked so... stricken. Not on his face, of course. Potter had always been able to hide his emotions well, when he really wanted to, although he rarely did. But his eyes... he had been hurt, and then he had offered to stop asking her...

Lily growled again and punched the wall, then growled once more, in pain, rubbing her knuckles. She had said to stop. Of course she had said to stop. She couldn't very well say go on, keep asking me. But the worse part was that if she could, she would. She would never admit it, but, much as she despised Potter, his advances had made her feel  _wanted_. She was popular, and pretty, she knew, but she also had a reputation as hot-headed, uptight, and nerdy, and most boys steered clear of her, relationship wise.

But Potter wasn't most boys.

And now he would stop asking her, and it was  _all her fault._


End file.
